Red Geass
by Lost Guy
Summary: Premier Cherdenko, Generak Krukov and Dr Zelinski decide to timetravel once again when the war is headed south due to the suprise attack by the Rising Sun empire. this time they decide to take along their top four commanders and some conscripts. little do they know how much the timeline shall change this time. what evil Knightmare they shall awaken. so what lies ahead for the union
1. Chapter 1: Planning

Code Geass: Revolution.

A C&C Red Alert X Code Geass Crossover.

Premier Cherdenko walked briskly through the halls of the Kremlin, the magnificent structure that resided in the political, cultural and military heartland of the Soviet Union. Up ahead at the door to his office he could see General Krukov and Doctor Zelinski waiting nervously.

Ever since the repulsion of Soviet forces from Western Europe and the hundreds of attacks by Japanese forces on the east coast he knew things were going downhill. In short they screwed up somewhere back in time.

As he got within a meter a squad of Conscripts came marching through the hall and to a halt in front of his office door. The lead one looking like a veteran of several conflicts and pitched battles.

Cherdenko merely nodded to them all and gestured for everyone to enter his office, ever aware of the damn japs assassins that were being deployed into Soviet lands (and being destroyed by Terror drone squads, bloody androids.) as well as the occasional allied peacekeeper taskforce which had found themselves further beyond the front line than predicted.

As they all entered the troubled Premier shut the door and proceeded to speak.

"We are in grave danger; the Union is assailed on all sides by Imperialist and Capitalist swine! It is inevitable… that our Union is destined to fall."

The gathered people were all saddened by the news, Krukov because the Union was very near to achieving its goal of conquering Western Europe. Zelinski because in this alternate timeline many technologies he had made had found great use among Civilian life, such as the walking busses (based off Sickle walkers) and Mag cranes for example. And Cherdenko was sad for Obvious reasons.

There was a sudden knock on the door as everyone was moaping about in sadness. The Premier motioned for the nearest of the Conscripts to open the door and they went to their task with little enthusiasm.

As they swung open to their fullest four highly decorated Soviets walked through, Commander's Moskvin, Oleg, Zhanna and the newest Commander Isidor Makari.

They all entered in their usual outfits. Moskvins classic Trench coat, BDU and boots was the least decorative of the lot but it still looked great. Oleg was in his Tankers uniform with classic Beret but the only noticeable difference was the string of new medals under the old. Zhanna, the stunning platinum blonde, was holding a pilots helmet underneath her left arm and was wearing a full Pilot BDU marking the fact she had been leading from the cabin of a MiG once again.

The new guy, Isidor Makari, was dressed in a Trench coat like the standard conscript would wear, with bright red trimming along the collar and rim of the lining with his standard issue uniform given to him underneath with nought but four medals on it. A proud peaked cap of Soviet army style and the classic combat boots polished to as near as perfection can be as well as pitch black gloves.

they saluted stiffly.

"At ease all of you" Krukov ordered as he got himself a glass of Vodka from the Premiers desk, passing one to the good Doctor as well.

"Commanders. I bet you all wonder why i personally called you here."

"Yes Premier Cherdenko. i have been questioning myself why you would want to see a lowly commander like me." replied Isidor in a slightly nervous tone.

"Kiss ass" whispered Moskvin to which the other two chuckled quietly and Isidor put on a 'really?' expression.

the Premier, with his ears like that of a fox heard the joke and laughed along outloud.

"haha now come Moskvin, surely he has a right to think what he thinks, after all he is one of the brightest in our glorious Soviet military." he said in the over charismatic voice of his "as are every one of you. My top commanders, the best leaders of the Soviet Forces!"

he then walked over to a book case and moved his hand onto the stone bust of Lenin sitting on a pedestal.

"Which is why you all will help us correct our mistakes." he then pressed in the top of Lenin's head and the book case opened up to reveal a very large elevator. Larger than the original one this author assures you.

Krukov and Zelinski walked in behind the Premier who then motioned the Conscripts and all commanders to follow. Who then complied with the strange request.

As they went down some fair distance those who did not know what lay down here began to wonder what it could was a good few minutes of rumbling and passing lights before the elevator came to a creaky stop.

The Premier unlocked the door and walked down the catwalk directly in front of the elevator, followed closely by Krukov and Zelinski. Oleg looked at Moskvin with a questioning look. Moskvin replied with a shrug before turning to see Zhanna and Isidor exiting the elevator followed by nearly all the conscripts.

The two hurried out of the elevator along with the rest of the Conscripts to find everyone but the first three out of the elevator jaw dropped at the massive spherical machine in front of them.

Tesla towers, or close equivalents of, cackled with electricity and bolts of deadly manmade lightning flickered about like arms in the dark, a Red Star proudly painted on the top facing the general direction of the elevator.

The Premier turned to face the gathered soldiers.

"Gentlemen. And lady, time is on our side."

Zelenski, in his classic doctor's coat and long black gloves stepped forward.

"This is our T..Timemachine, allowing us to go into the past and change the present. As well as the future. Of course we need to be careful this time around."

"What do you mean 'this time' around?" question Moskvin suspiciously stroking his lightly bearded chin.

"we used the time machine to go back in time and kill a man named Albert Einstein. In the timeline we come from he was the creator of the Crono-sphere technology was well as P.R.I.S.M technology. Two key weapons of the allied nations. But by doing so we allowed the rise of the Empire of the Rising Sun as well as the disappearance of nuclear weaponry, the most destructive weapon of man, of which the great union had the largest stock."

Everyone took this in with a fair bit of scepticism.

"Y…you cannot be, is this a joke?"

Asked Zhanna with a honestly dumbfound expression on her face.

"Why would I joke about something this serious? Now come let us strap in."

Isidor hesitantly shook his head "I am sorry Comrade Premier, I have a cherished sister whom I refuse to abandon waiting for me in the lobby upstairs. I can't poss"

"Go get her and bring her then, there is enough room." Cherdenko said in an honest tone.

"R… really? For real?" the stunned commander asked dumbfound. The kind Premier just waved his hand in the direction of the elevator.

"Thank you comrade Premier." He shouted as he ran to the lift and started to mash the up button.

….. 4 minutes later, Kremlin main foyer….

Isidor ran into the generously large foyer, its walls decorated with propaganda of the finest degree and chandeleers from ages past still hung now modernized.

He could see his little sister sitting on a chair in the far left corner from his entrance. Her black hair was kept short just below the ears with small bangs, bright eyes kept careful attention to the paragraph of the book she was reading. Her crutch lay beside her chair and the pant for her right leg laid empty as it had for the past 6 months. Her delicate facial features marred by the few cuts from shrapnel and bits of her right ear missing but which was hidden behind her hair.

As Isidor approached she raised her head slightly. "hey big bro, so how did it go?"

He put on an endearing smile, a smile to cover up the sorrow of the incident involving her leg and sat down next to her.

"it went well. Infact the Premier has made us an offer and I have chosen to accept. But I want you to come along as well."

This time she marked her page and stared up with inquisitive eyes.

"what kind of offer Isi?"

Isidor groaned with annoyance.

"I thought I told you not to call me that in public."

"But your nickname is cute. Plus I came up with it so I can use it whenever I want!" she smugly added with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever Rockets."

"My name is Katyusha! Not Rockets!"

This time it was the elder sibling who had the smug look before the two broke out in laughter.

"ok fine big bro call me whatever you want. Still we better not keep the Premier waiting."

"Indeed, now grab your crutch and lets go."

As the two siblings walked towards the Premiers officer and from there to the time machine they would never have suspected the massive change their actions would have this time around. The change this would have in the timeline about to be meshed with their own and the consequences of doing so.

…..Lost Guy presents, a work of Red Alert and Code Geass intertwined…..

Red Geass: Isidor of the Revolution.

(BTW Lost Guy does not own Code Geass nor Red Alert. If he did Red Alert 3 would be filled with three times as many units and better graphichs and unit detail and if code geass Kallen would be a Dom and CC in more Pizza scenes.)

Authors note: you lot won't guess what I am going to make them change in order to get the CG timeline, I bet none of you can guess. Seriously I am cackling mad right now cause I know that no one will get it.

Oh and any questions are welcome. This story as well as R+V:CS and SoPZ will be the most updated of all my stories.


	2. Chapter 2: chaging the timeline

Authors Note: anyone who knows one of the changes of the CG timeline from ours will most likely getthis chapter. if not oh well.

oh and to fit in with the theme of CG that all cute girls have odd hair colour Katyusha is now a bluenette. as in she has blue hair.

and now for review replies:

Guest : ok good idea there. i might base Soviet knightmares off of these. oh and boom update.

Marshal Belinski: well Comrade here is an update and remember to fight on! from Premier Lost Guy.

Warmaster Tzeentch: well in this case they really fuck up... like big time then.

Chapter 2: changing the timeline:

As the lift finally came to a stop once again Isidor ushered his sister out of the lift gently. General Krukov was waiting for them with his hands clasped behind his back along with the glass of vodka from earlier.

Isidor and Katyusha approached quickly and traded greetings.

"Comrade General. This is my little sister Katyusha. Katyusha this is Comrade Krukov, our great General."

Krukov took the alcohol free hand from behind his back and extended it in a handshake which Katyusha shook with some difficulty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Comrade general."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." He said whilst shaking. "Now come, its time."

They headed up the staircase that lead to the heavy bulkhead door on the side of the timemachine.

When they stepped in it was a very new experience. Panels and switches lined the rear wall along with dials and screens. Some of them looking like recent additions while others looking at least a year or two old.

In the centre and around the outer wall were 20 seats, 16 of them occupied. and three reserved for Krukov, Isidor and Katyusha, Dr Zelinski was working at one of the wall consoles on the back muttering to himself as he hit buttons with a purpose.

The three moved over to the Empty seats which were located next to each other thankfully.

Krukov took the rightmost seat and strapped himself in and put on the goggles on the armrest and sat quietly humming the Soviet Anthem and grooming his fine combed moustache some more. Katyusha hopped over to the seat on her only leg with the aid of the crutch and sat down with exhaustion but also followed everyone else's example and put on the goggles. Isidor sat in-between the two with a giddy smile on his face, as well as a pair of goggles he just put on.

Zelenski sat down in his command chair next to the Premier and hit a few switches on the armrest before nodding to everyone and slowly placed his gloved hand onto the lever.

"Does everyone want a countdown?"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Let's just get on with it!"

"Five" Zelenski started.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One!"

With a quick pull the lever came down. Time and space distorted while the tesla coils on the outside sparked and cackled with blue/red lightning in a stunning viscera of colors which would give an epileptic fit to a lot of people before flashing out of existence and into another time and place in the universe.

… time: unknown. Date: unknown. Country: unknown. Continent: Europe, western.

With a flash of Tesla lightning the Timemachine appeared in a grove of some valley, three paths within leading to the routes out and high cliffs impossible to climb towered over with sparse vegetation spread around.

The hatch opened and out stepped Premier Cherdenko who quickly lost his smile at the sight and turned to the rest of the Communist time travellers that were within the door frame.

"Dr Zelenski. I am quite sure this is not anywhere near the 1900's. Or our destination I am quite sure."

Everyone looked around in amazement at the sights; the sun was just peaking over the cliff face providing just enough lighting to see the environment.

Zelenski adjusted his glasses as he tried to guess what had happened.

"I... I am not too sure Comrade Premier. Prehapse I better look at the coil arrangements or Chrono device."

The two headed inside with Krukov while the others stood around gasping at how the timemachine actually worked and headed for a panel on the floor.

The three lifted it up and out of its place to reveal an access shaft and climb down into the darkness of the improved machine.

As they reached the bottom Krukov found the light switch and flicked it on. Revealing the cause of their step further back in time and wrong destination. A figure holding the broken end of a cable in one hand while the other was lying dead on a key pad, from its partially disintegrated body they could see wires and other electronics poking out as well as a very advanced looking CPU, with the Japanese flag stamped on it clear as day.

"Well… I guess this explains our situation." Krukov offered up.

Cherdenko snarled "those damn buffoons! Doctor, can you fix it?"

The good doctor started to examine the device from a distance, not sure if the Japanese infiltration robot was dead or not, and came to a conclusion.

"Yes and luckily I keep some spare parts and tool in here as well. Though I will take at most an hour. The least half of that if I had a hand."

"Take your time, we have plenty it."

"SIR! Unknown's approaching from two of the three paths! Your orders Premier!"

Shouted a Conscript from above. Voice rife with panic and pitched in worry.

The Premier stated to climb the ladder quickly while shouting orders;

"Tell Moskvin to get down here and help the Doctor with repairs, and Oleg can help with carrying the tools and replacement parts. Krukov! Get Commander Isidor and direct the defense and put Zhanna on as Intel for now."

Krukov started up the ladder intent in his orders and hoped for the best, that all would make it out of here alive.

…..upstairs…

Isidor hurried his sister inside the time machine while the Conscripts readied their weapons, explosives and some new toys, grim determination etched on their faces.

"Isi, what's happening?" she asked meekly as two Conscripts rushed past with a HMG and several boxes of ammo. Isidor grinned and replied

"Oh just some people who want to harm us. Don't worry though, we'll fight them them off and no one shall get hurt. Except for them. They will get hurt pretty badly."

"Ah ok."

Krukov stood over by a console and motioned the Commander to the one next to him. It was just like the Console in the Command room of his MCV except a little more advanced.

"Commander, we need to hold off these barbarians so the good doctor can fix the time machine and get us back to our present. We'll split the force so we have six conscripts each, you cover the passage to our left and I the one to the right of that."

Isidor nodded, sat down and started to issue orders to his group of conscripts. Each force had an unpackable HMG for use. Krukov set his up several metres away from the head of the path he was assigned to cover while Isidor set his up in the mouth of his path so as to make their numbers useless. Though he did lack light unlike the general.

Suddenly a few forms broke from the shadows and charged Krukov's line, swords and spears raised and patchwork clothes swaying about.

The one Conscript on the HMG opened fire with vigour and the rest joined quickly.

DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK!

Within seconds the five dropped dead and everything was silent. Two of the conscripts checked the bodies.

Isidor moved his screen to better see the bodies and zoomed in.

"They look like ancient British tribal's from the Ancient Era." He muttered

"So does that mean we have gone back in time to the Era of Romans?" Krukov said astonished.

"mmmm…. Which means we should get out of here as soon as possible."

Before anymore could be said more British tribal's came rushing out of the forest, at least a fair few dozen.

Isidor moved two of his conscripts to the left of the path and had them hurl Molotov's as far along the path as they could, setting several figures on fire and sometimes none with each throw.

Krukov was doing a little better with his HMG gunner firing off in bursts while his conscripts were spread out and prone firing in single shots and rarely missing.

"ok guys go to single shots, conserve ammo." His men complied and he glanced around the area. Moving his screen over the time machine he could see Zhanna perched on top of it with some binoculars and a radio.

As the battle raged on for ten minutes Katyusha hobbled over to see how things were.

"whacha doing?" she inquired wide eyed adoringly.

"Just ordering people about you know. The fun stuff." Isi replied.

She took a look at the battle, the small pile of dead enemy's at each path and the expended ammo casings. She frowned and pointed to one of the corners of the screen. Isidor scrolled over to here she was point and stared blankly.

"What is it?"

"That rock cluster, destroy it and the route should be blocked off."

Isidor looked again and could spot it, a rather large cluster which would most likely stem the flow of barbarians. The two conscripts throwing Molotov's were quickly ordered to throw them at the rock cluster, with a shattering of glass and explosion of fuel mixed alcohol the rocks came tumbling down, crashing and squishing the brits and forming a large wall in between them.

The siblings gave a triumphant shout and Krukov took a moment to examine the scene.

"not bad commander, and your sister has eyes of an Eagle. Has she ever considered getting a job in the military?"

Katyusha smiled brightly with her eyes closed. " I would want to be a commander just like big bro! so that way I could make sure he doesn't bugger up and get himself killed."

Krukov thought for a second.

"All right Katyusha, I will give you command of four conscripts. If they are all alive by the end of our little trip through time I will make you a commander in our proud Soviet military. That agreeable?"

Katyusha raised a fist into the air and whooped. "I won't let you down comrade General! Or you Brother!"

The two nodded at the excited commander in training befor sending two conscripts each to rally outside the door of the timemachine.

"Take that console next to your brother and since there is only one way they are coming through which is my path, I'll get Isidor to show you how to operate it as well as the basics."

…. Half an hour latter…

The British barbarians had stopped coming for the past ten minutes, allowing them to resupply, train Katyusha and check on the repair progress.

Zhanna was currently sitting on the top of the machine with a mug of coffee, a rifle, several clips, binoculars and a radio.

The sun had risen a lot more allowing them to see clearly along the still unobstructed paths. The third path was a lot more wider than the two the battle had been fought on and stretched quite a fair bit out.

The platinum blonde lazily sighed. Wishing she had stayed in the Union instead of coming on this ridiculous endeavour, or at least a Twinblade to fly. As she reached for her mug a muffled –Thud-Thud-Thud of marching feet reached her ears.

She reached for the binoculars and peered through them down the third path. Jaw dropped and eyes wider than land mines she could not believe her eyes.

At least no less than one thousand Roman Legionaries were marching upon them. Their Gallic helms and shining bronzen armour glimmering in the sunlight.

'This seems like a scene out of some movie.' She thought as the thumbed the radio twice, signalling approaching foes.

All who were having a break from their job immediately went back to work. Moskvin and Zelinski to the time machines core. Isidor, Krukov and Katyusha to the command consoles, Cherdenko to his seat thinking about something or other and all of the conscripts outside, four per commander as well as Oleg who was now outside with the troops.

The approaching Romans got within a hundred and fifty metres (or somewhere bout that distance) before coming to a halt at the sound of one of their officers barking orders in Latin.

….Time machine: control room…..

Krukov stared nervously at the screen and the massive legion of foes it was currently pointed at.

If there was a historically important figure in here that was not meant to be killed or if they killed to many they could change time for better or worse. They would have to handle this with care and as little casualties as possible. For both sides sake and to preserve history, or at least as much of it as can be preserved.

… another half hour latter…..

Chief Markus looked out across the field of Roman and Celtic dead. The Romans had been so caught up fighting those strangers in Red with fire weapons that the remainder of his warriors were able to ambush them from the other path that lead through to the road. The Roman general leading the Invasion was in full retreat and most of his elite troops slaughtered by the strangers in Red and his own tribesmen.

The others clans do not know of the red ones and they had left in the mysterious disappearing hut of theirs so thus he could use this to gain power over all the other clans, establish a kingdom. He would be king, the ultimate king.

…..Two years before the Black Rebellion, Russia, Moscow….

The time machine cackled with lightning and shook the foundations of the lab as it came back into its proper time… or as close as it could. And from there Emerged the moderately happy time travellers who were quite relieved that they had made it out of their alive. Oh and a happy young Bluenette at being promoted to commander for keeping a squad of four alive against rampaging Romans.

They caught the elevator back up to the Premiers officer and everyone except for katyusha had a glass of vodka, as the Bluenette didn't drink alcohol but instead had a glass of orange juice.

The Premier was the first to start.

"well, that went better than I thought I would turn out." He admitted honestly with a swig of his shot glass.

"Now we need to find out if we changed anything through the massacre of several hundred Romans and around about seventy Celts. And hope the damage is at a minimum." Dr Zelenski said with worry.

Krukov got off the phone with the Moscow District Command and turned towards the Premier.

"nothing in Moscow has changed and we were able to get in contact Vorkuta Military district command, Vladivostok Military District command as well as several other cities district Commands and isolated bases, one developing the GOLBAL REACH project. Most are not accounted for and for some reason we have three navel fleets scattered around the globe. One off the coast of Cuba with an invasion force meant for Japan, one in between China and Japan with the invasion force meant for Italy and the last one a mixture of Akula and Dreadnought craft somewhere in the Antarctic Ocean.

As well as several armies that were oversea's or in places they were but are now not. They for some reason found themselves in the motherland. "

Everyone took time to process this info. Zeninski hit gold first.

"they should have no memory of the previous timeline if we did change something. So that might mean we didn't cause any major incidents to cause a shift in time or another timeline to split."

A lot of the current people in the sighed in relief. At least the world wouldn't be ruled by Romans or Celts. Krukov then took this moment to interrupt the moment.

"But! The fleet in-between China and Japan had one of several experimental aircraft carriers and thus sent a recon sortie out to the Japanese coast. What they found, and I quote in their words ' is not what we have seen before in fact they said they even made it to Tokyo."

"What? The Japanese had that sealed up tighter than a Swedish bank!" shouted Moskvin.

"I would know, I tried to lead several sorties through that airspace, its damn near impossible." Remarked Zhanna. Her fists clenched in anger at the memories.

Krukov picked up the remote and turned on the wall screen, the Soviet flag displayed in its bright colours.

"Well they will be transferring the video feed they captured as well as still images captured. Any minute now."

They went back to conversing among themselves for another few minutes, Krukov was taken aside by Zelinski and Cherdenko.

"what did they tell you General?" questioned the Premier.

Krukov looked around to see if anyone was listening into their conversation but none were so he turned back to the huddled over pair.

"They described something out of a science fiction novel or movie. Human shaped machines moving almost as if they were gliding off the ground! Japan in ruins and even several massacres against unarmed Civilians by unknown forces!"

Cherdenko frowned at the news, unlike what allied propaganda said Soviet forces kept to being civilized in conquered country's as if they were home. No massacres, no rape and no plundering, order was kept. To receive information that some unknown faction was in control of one of the world's military superpower's home country with no sight of said military was preforming these actions made him uneasy.

"Let us hope their technological might is not greater than ours." Zelinski muttered.

Just then the screen came to life with the live feed of an Eastern Russian in his mid-thirties with an admirals uniform on, bald but with a thickish black beard. The three soviets sat back down and the briefing started.

"Comrade Premier, I am Admiral Valcheski. Of the 42nd fleet unit. I have just reviewed the recon footage and pict's and to be honest… I don't know what to make of it. I honestly don't know. *sigh* ok here is the footage."

Valcheski shrunk to the top left of the screen while recon footage took the rest of the screen with the pilot's narration.

( Camera zooms in on city scape underneath, revealing ghetto like conditions, slums and broken down industry. Starvation was rampart and no one wanted to think of what they would be like.

"recon sortie 01 of 42nd fleet unit. We have currently seen and recorded sights that shock me to our core. I have personally witnessed a massacre on a larger scale than I have seen since ever. Hold on, were passing over what seems to be Tokyo. Oh my… what is that?"

The camera pans from the outskirts of the city to what looked like a series of raised platforms with buildings on them. The camera zooms out to reveal how absolutely massive the structure is. And sitting in the centre is a building with a flag of a lion and snake connected to each over painted so that all could see. )

The camera froze there and shrunk to the top right of the screen while Admiral Valcheski returned to dominate the screen.

"your orders Premier?"

Cherdenko rested his head on a fist in thought.

'It is clear that we have altered the timeline significantly, And for some reason the this new faction exists and only parts of the Union managed to survive through the time stream for some reason which helps us out quite a bit. But if the only elements who survived are those we have gotten in contact with means that most of Russia is not under our control, Which means we need to wage a campaign on our own soil, while repelling all invaders.'

The Premier stood up and went about directing orders.

"Admiral Valcheski, I want you to set up a small base on the coast of Japan and see about scouting out this new foe, reinforcements will be sent ASAP. Krukov, order the fleet near Cuba to secure a port city and as many Kilometres around it as they can while the Antarctic fleet to head to Australia under a flag of truce and see what is going on there. Moskvin and Isidor, I want you two to stay here after the briefing for I am going to need to brief you in detail. Zhanna and Oleg, I am tasking you with the defence of this country. Dr Zelinski select a warehouse and whatever captured gear gets taken will be put there for you to comb over.

And Krukov, I want you to lead an expeditionary force South into China and then Europe to see the situations there. And you Conscripts will all receive premotions and for now wait in the Cafeteria"

All present responded at once.

"Yes Comrade Premier!" those needing to exit the room did so and Admiral Valcheski bid all goodby.

Until only Isidor, Moskvin, Katyusha and Cherdenko remained in the room.

"oh yes I forgot about you Katyusha. I herd of your bet with Krukov. He was actually surprised with how good you were so I might stick you as a commander in training under your brother and Moskvin."

"T…Thank you Comrade Premier! I will try my hardest!" she squealed with joy which brightened up the room a bit.

The Premier walked around his desk and sat in the comfortable oversized chair and began.

"I bet you will. Now you three, the Union is only a fraction of its size as of now. Our time travel conundrum has caused major changes to our world. We don't know who this new power is or what their capable of, nor if they have a presence in Russia. Which is why I am tasking you to take back our country and if there is any resistance or sight of this new power I want you to test their capabilities. As in utterly destroy them."

" yes Comrade Premier, what units and support will we have for this mission?" Isidor questioned.

"only the basics until we can sort out our supplies and what we have available. Although V4's will be provided as well as a Couple of new Twinblades we have had in development in the local Moscow plant. Each of you will get an MCV and a small starting force. Now best of luck you three. And my Fortune smile upon you all."

The three left the office and the Premier was alone; he was worried about what would happen, how events will play out and what shall become of his nation. He swivelled the chair to face out the window as a trio of Twinblades flew over.

"only time shall tell. Only time.

…..


	3. Chapter 3: the taking of Novgorod

Authors note: well peoples I dun goffed. It appears the chief that becomes king in the CG timeline already has a name… and because it is so gay I think I will stick with Markus or however da fuq I spelt it. and the Soviets still don't know that Britannia is on the americas continent but Britain. just wait till they find out (not this chapter.)

Ok now for replies:

Thepingman: i am quite glad about your review. and no Katyusha is not from Girls und Panzer. but i have seen the song from the show and i have been itching to find a place to download it.(and also i needed a bewautiful Russian nameto go with the moe level cute in ma head)

and don't worry the Union will not go to KMF. in fact only the elite models shall be able to manslaughter like in the show. in a 1-on-1 a Hammer tank will will if in open country (90% 0f the time)

and a knightmare on its own will win in an urban enviroment only 40% of the time (as Hammers have the Mag beam to imobilize them.)

the Union shall have a Kmightmare but it will be between a Hammer tank and Sickle in terms of cost (which means in game it would be sort of a higher speed even more lightly armoued alternative to the sickle but capable of anti-tank operations cause they will all carry large arse flak cannons)

and yeah in my CG timeline Russia was more of a landmass miltary superpower who was currently more afraid of the EU than brittania so thats why they were conquered due to sneaky capitalist suprise attack. and they did not have their own knightmare (but the reason is revealed next chapter. which should be up by the time you read this)

and also a bigger character dump.

Marshal Belinsky: it is indeed. but they should be glad it brought along most of their nation.

Hkblarg Et caetera: i will comrade, and here is a little something for you(ie: the new chapter)

RoyalTwinFangs: well i like your idea, so be prepared to see if i took it or not.

edboy4926: nope it has not. but will it get there? no one knows. except me! (trollolololol!)

Chapter three: the Scouting Japan, the taking of Novgorod, weapons of the future and more dramatus persona.

Admiral Valcheski watched from the bridge of his ship as the first transports and MCV sped forth to the shoreline of Japan, filled with Conscripts, Convicts, Hammer tanks and Bullfrogs. They were landing on the main part of japan, in hopes of being able to send an expedition to Tokyo while the prototype MCCS (Mobile Construction/Command Ship, a ship with 2 battle Cannons and the function of an MCV and heli pad) would remain by the coast and construct a base.

Overhead a trio of MiG-32 fighter bombers, recent proto-types given to him for testing, blasted overhead in a delta formation towards the coast; their mission was to cause some chaos by bombing a military facility the recon sortie found and evaluate their aerial capability by trying to antagonize them enough to scramble fighters.

Turning to his left he made for the communications section to the woman already on the screen. A young western Russian about 6'4 high, shoulder length black hair, board shouldered and not so well-endowed and was an aggressive person. But she did have guts.

"So Admiral, what's my mission? Blow up something? Kill so and so?"

Valcheski snorted at his impatience and held up a document.

"Your mission Sheska, as I have so been told by the Premier himself, is to establish a large base on the coast of Japan. But instead I shall do that while you go and scout the area with a sizeable force."

She smiled thankfully.

"At least I get to do the fun stuff while you dilly dally around. Well what do I get?"

Valcheski sighed and listed off the forces at her disposal. She deflated sadly.

"So that's it? Not even a V4?" "Nope" "Hammer tanks? " "In your dreams."

She cringed at the news of not being able to use her favoured unit.

"well what do I get that can actually cause damage and will not be a limp dick in the enemy's path?"

The Admiral smirked before adding a visual feed to her screen. Her eyes widened in shock and delight.

The unit on screen was a Kirov of massive size, almost double the normal in lengt, 1 ½ in height and twice as wide with several flak cannons placed on the balloon and two massive cannon aimed at the ground. As well as several hooks for vehicles to be carried.

Gregory Valcheski had never seen a giddier smile than the one Sheska Varkovoc had on her face, the insane laugh that was yet to emit. 'Better interrupt before she loses it.'

"This is the Sky Carrier. A massive predator of the skies and ground, this proto-type is only capeable of carrying small vehicles or a few squads of infantry but latter production versions will be able to carry aircraft was well. It's all yours for the duration of this campaign. Use it well commander and good luck." With that he cut the connection and made for his chair, being intercepted halfway by an officer holding a mug of steaming coffee.

"Here sir. Least I can do."

Gregory smiled. "thank you Khan. Most welcome, how's the fleet?"

Khan gave a sarcastic reply. "In tip top shape sir, though everyone is a bit grumpy. Might have to do with the sudden change of time."

The two laughed at the quick snippet. The fleet was destined for Italy and it was about 11:00pm at night when they ended up in-between japan and china. At 2pm in the afternoon and everyone didn't have their blinds drawn, luckily Valcheski and Khan were awake unlike most others.

"well I better get going. With your permission sir I shall go check the guns and then have a sleep."

"yes Khan of course. Of course! Geeze you have been up since… how long ago?"

"over 34 hours now!"

Khan shouted back as he left the bridge. Valcheski really liked the man, good subordinate, fun person in general and was a great kid. Khan was born in Britain to two Democratic Capitalists who had good wealthy lives. Khan in his early teens soon found Communism and openly prided himself on his different political and social views as well as greater community spirit. Of course for an Earl's son to love Communism was unacceptable and when his father learnt he was meeting was local Communist party members for discussions for what the next issue of Britain they would target for politicians to deal with the earl became quite pissed off and sent the police using his high standing in the government.

Khan was arrested and thrown in jail blocking the police while the others escaped. After several months in prison his CPB (Communist Part of Britian) buddies broke him out, evading several allied patrols they took him to the airport where they had arranged with a contact in the Soviet Union to get him out of the country.

As the plane took off his friends stayed behind, and were gunned down by allied peacekeepers even though they held no gun, no bomb or even bad word. Khan changed his name and swore vengeance for his friends, his comrades.

That's where Valcheski comes into the story. When Khan arrived in the Union news of the son of a British earl having defected, be imprisoned and busted out ending with the courageous sacrifice of his comrades in arms so he could escape had spread far and gained a fair bit of media attention. And since the kid needed a place to stay Gregory had volunteered, mostly due to the fact his son had died in a munitions accident ten years ago and he knew what it was like to be alone in the world.

The two were a little awkward at first, with Khans western upbringing and Valcheski not used to company again but over time the relationship hardened into a father/son like one, And ever since both had been glad to have someone else in their life whom they could relate to, Even if in the vaguest sense.

… two hours later… inland Japan….Mt Fuji…

Sheska Varkovoc looked down on the beautiful mountain that was Mount Fuji, its fluffy snowy peak looking much kinder than the rough snow of the motherland. The bridge of the Sky Carrier she had the honour of naming, Mother's Flaming Fist (or the MFF for short.) was very open for a vessel of combat. Several deck chairs had been set up by some of the crew and the Sickle pilots were currently lounging in the cargo hold with it open as to allow them to 'catch some rays'.

Undoing the top few buttons of her uniform she let out a relived sigh of joy at the cool air flooding her… rather small chest, though she would never admit it. Moving to the railing she thought back to her old academy friend with a softer smile. Isidor Makari, a kind and gentle guy who cared for his sister, she honestly missed him, his stupid smile that rough beard he used to have, much to her disappointment when he shaved it, and the fact he never won a drinking contest against her, though he was persistent. She liked that about him, liked him a lot.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the intercom. "Landing in approximately an hour. 33km from Tokyo. Sickle teams stop tanning and conscripts get into your undercover uniforms! And at least try to learn a few words in Japanese!"

'speaking of which' Sheska thought. Reaching for the Japanese for Soviets handbook on her belt she started to flick through and search for phrases that would be most useful. Promising to herself to find her old friend, and possibly become more than that with him.

…Mother Russia, Siberia, seemingly random mountain. USSR research base K3…..

Dr Zelinski got off the government owned jet and onto the near frozen runway, snowy wind blaring all around as the security guard led him to a waiting car which he got in with vigour to get out of the cold. The guard got in the passenger side and the waiting driver took off, the cars specialized wheels didn't slide on the ice slick tarmac.

Inside the car Zelinski rechecked the documents the Premier gave him. The new orders for the teams working on the first new production type of the Vacuum Imploaders replacement.

The Imploader would still be used as a secondary weapon and for when less environmental damage was needed but once this new… old weapon was complete once again the Union would stand above all others and control a power beyond anyone's dreams. Zelinski was not too sure about giving Cherdenko this power but if this new foe was as tyrannical as the recon footage had shown he was willing to drop the issue.

As the car came to a stop the guard got out and opened Zelinski's door, gathering up the document he stepped out into the alcove in the cliff face, where a giant door of thick steel 30m high was buried in the rock. After a few seconds the door started to ascend into the ceiling , slowly revealing racks of tube shaped projectiles, each 40m long with a Red Star stamped on the cone, a yellow circle with three shapes arranged around it. And for now there was a good fifty to sixty.

In four years' time there will be thousands.

…elsewhere in the motherland….. Outside the city of Novgorod…Soviet Frontline base….

Commanders Isidor, Moskvin and Katyusha stood in the lone MCV, surrounded by a quickly growing base several dozen kilometres from Novgorod. The city currently had several Soviet spies in it, all professional KGB agents who had many years under their belts, as well as equipment of the latest sort that could even compare to allied spies.

The trio looked on at the screen while the KGB agents went about acting like they belong there. What they saw was utterly appalling.

"Now move along civilian!" shouted a guard to agent 03, who was trying to get footage of the enemy's humanoid machines. They were a fair bit smaller than the Japanese King Oni, but still quite tall. 03 had done a good job with the footage until a guard caught him watching, so he headed off to change outfit and find another military base.

07 had found a resistance cell. The cell was one of some several dozen across Russia against these foreign invaders and was bringing them back to the base so they could talk to them in person about the status of the home country.

01 had managed to corner an enemy officer, assassinate him, hide the body and steal his uniform and all related items. And was currently waiting for orders to sabotage the enemy when the attacks begun. The other agents were spread out listening to gossip, rumours and observing in general.

The enemy spoke English, that much was was clear but it was an accent none of them, or indeed anyone on the base had heard of. Not British, nor American, Canadian or even Australian.

Of course the accent didn't matter when the enemy were going to be gunned down in less than an hour.

"Now we will send Stingray platoons across the River here, here and there. Then using the seven MiG's we have to strike their VTOL craft from the skies and provide aerial suppression.

The using bullfrogs we will send conscripts and flak troopers over and into the city. We shall test out what works best on these human shaped machines." Moskvin pointed to a diagram of one of the things, its purple paint job making no sense in the snowy lands of Russia while its Machinegun was stupidly oversized and over stylized bodywork just looked ridiculous.

A NKVD trooper stepped through the door to the command room which was currently near empty and saluted.

"Sirs, mam. The resistance cell has arrived and 07 has gone back to Novgorod. The leader is requesting to inform you with one of his subordinates."

Isidor waved the man to send them in. a few seconds later a Burly west Russian man about 6'6 high, moderately muscled and bearing a thick luscious beard of honey brown stepped into the room followed by a meek silver haired girl of around 26 years who had a tiny frame and looked like a twig when next to the burly man, the big man wore what looked like a uniform simular to an officer while the girl wore a fur jacket that went to halfway down her calves and long baggy pants, combat boots as well as holding a folder in her delicate gloved hands.

The two stopped on the other side of the digital map table and saluted, the trio of Soviet commanders saluted back both parties lowered the salute at the same time. Isidor then introduced his party.

"Greetings, I am Commander Isidor Makari, this is my sister Commander Katyusha Makari and Commander Moskvin. We are planning to take back the motherland from these invaders. But first we need to know about them so any details you could give us would be very welcome."

The burly man spoke with a thunderous yet gentle voice.

"Greetings, I am Ivan Romanov and before you ask there is no relation to the Tsar in my family bloodline. This is my intel officer and daughter Sashi."

Sasha meekly waved from behind the folder which she used to hide most of her face. Ivan gave a hearty chuckle and put an arm around his daughters shoulder.

"As you can see she is a tad bit shy."

Isidor smiled "mmm… reminds me of someone I know."

Moskvin sighed "let's just get on with this; we have a schedule to keep. Western Russia in a max of two years, the rest in another two and the world after that."

Ivan looked at the Soviets with curiosity "so you plan world domination? You're not the first. In this era."

"Well who owns those robots?" Katyusha questioned while snipping the right leg of her uniform off where her leg ended with was a far bit above where the knee of the pant leg was.

"The current Rulers of Russia are known as the Brittanian Empire." Ivan looked at the Soviets to see if the name rang a bell. He got nothing but blank looks, a raised eyebrow from Isidor and a confused look from the youngest of the three.

"ummm….. Who are they?" Isidor asked.

Ivan gave a genuinely surprised look. "You seriously haven't heard of Brittania? Well then. There are an monarchical empire that owns 1/3rd of the world and was the first nation to deploy the Knightmare."

Isidor interrupted "You mean the human shaped combat machines?"

"yes, like that" he pointed to the image of the Knightmare type glasco. "those are the old Glasco models, the newer Sutherlands are rarely seen here in Russia but they are common around Magadan, where the Viceroy set up shop.

We have several Knightmares, most supplied by the EU an…"

"you mean the European Union?" interrupted Moskvin

"No Euro Universe. Why would it be called the European Union?"

"ummmm… we'll tell you later. Still would it be possible for you to deliver several of these Knightmares to us for study and possible replication?"

Ivan frowned "we need those as there are only about six in our possession, and none of them within easy reach." He looked hesitantly at the Soviets before sighing.

"But I can see you guys are well equipped, supplied more and have a bigger personnel base so I guess you could. Listen; before Russia surrendered we were working on a knightmare frame of our own."

The Soviet Commanders were instantly interested; in fact Moskvin was looking eager.

"Go on, you have our full attention."

"Deep in the Ural mountains we had a complex, relatively hidden and lightly defended as to not draw attention. Of course six weeks after the Britannian conquest they found out about the base and have since perched camp up there.

The proto-type is still inside, along with most of the research material. But they are locked away. And not even Britannia can open it."

Isidor smiled a politicians endearing smile and slightly leaned forward. "And how do we unlock it?"

Ivan smiled "some genius Russian engineering, a massive safe room with walls of Titanium reinforced steel several metres thick layered with the hard rock of a mountain which is all but impossible to drill on due to the slope. And the front door is a bit of genius work, an 80 ton Titanium plated steel door reinforced with a few 'experimental' metals. And is only able to be opened by six Titanium key's which are the only ones of their kind in the world." He paused and let it sink in. the Soviets letting out a breath of amazement, but then Isidor became curious.

"How do you know of this?"

Ivan smiled a sad smile. "I was a part of the command staff at that base. We were nought but two weeks from finishing when the order to evacuate came. Dr Helshlov stayed behind to try and get it finished. The garrison held out for one week, six days. All I know is that it's still up there, sealed within the impenetrable box."

As he finished his sad tale Moskvin had a glance conversation with Isidor.

M='are you thinking what I am thinking?'

I='oh yeah we should totally go for the Knightmare. What an odd name that. Knightmare. It's not even a guy riding a horse shaped robot.'

M= 'with it we could revolutionize our arsenal!'

I=' why not Humanoid Kombat Skin? With a K. Or maybe Roller suits?'

M= 'yes we would conquer half the globe in no time. So its decided then? We shall go after it when the mission is over.'

I=' I'm going to call it the Humanoid Combat Skin or HKS for shot. Fuck these stupid arseholes and their crappy naming.'

The two turned back to Ivan who had a raised eyebrow in question as what were they going to do.

"It's decided, we shall claim this Knightmare and use it for our purposes." Moskvin declared.

Isidor then pitched forth his idea.

"Also we shall rename them Humanoid Combat Skins. With a K!"

Everyone in the room gave him blank stares and raised eyebrows. Katyusha just laughed at her brother's stupid idea.

… Novgorod…..an hour latter… Soviet Assault on Brittanian barracks/base aided by resistance cell….

"Hammer tank moving!" replied the tanker as his orders appeared on screen. The battle was in full swing; MiG fighters had decimated the Brittanian VTOL's in less than a minute and were now guiding V4 rockets to their targets, shooting down several counter missiles.

The new Twinblade, TB-32, was already proving itself own the battlefield with swift cunning, striking down the enemy's infantry before quickly zooming on before anti-air could arrive.

The Hammer turned the corner to encounter a small gunfight between ten conscripts with numerous wounded and some dead against almost double their own amount of Brittanian infantry garrisoned in the far building.

The Tank's gunner grinned as he pressed the fire button, sending a shell downrange and into the building with a thunderous *BLAM!*, debris fell from the shoddy age worn building. Followed by several armour clad soldiers.

"Forward! Let's get point blank!" he shouted and the driver did as asked, accelerating the tank till most of the gunfire was focused on them. The trio could hear the bullets impacting sporadically as the got within 25 metres and opened up with the heavy machinegun they stole off of a Brittanian APC they stuck the Mag Harpoon on.

The HMG chattered quickly as it ate through the munitions as it did soldiers with equal hunger, the bullets tearing and biting through concrete to seek the warm flesh beneath.

With a cry of URAH the Conscripts ran forward, their ADK rifles blazing with round after round.

The Brittanian infantrymen within were panicking, most of their number were dead and ammo was running low, they started to fight a desperate and loosing batte. As the bullets started to die down not even a minute later the Soviets stormed the building… killing all that resisted.

…Command centre….

Isidor smiled as his men finished off the brittanian forces garisioned in the building, their soldiers were actually quite weak when it came to infantry… however the situation was not the same with these Knightmares.

Moskvin gave a quite curse as a Brittanian Glasco finished off a trio of flak troopers, the monotone voice of the program annoying him with each "unit lost".

Katysha was doing a fair bit better, her Stingrays (she attacked from the river) and twinblades were carving through the sector yet had only encountered Brittannian Squire tanks, infantry and a platoon of self-propelled artillery, most of which had been dealt with.

Moskvin had attacked from the South, his forces comprised of 2 v4's, 30 hammer tanks, 100 conscripts and 50 flak troopers, plus the rear line replacements coming from base camps.

He had sneakily maneuvered his troops to the north and ploughed through the defences. With 150 Conscripts, 25 Hammer tanks and 20 Sickles.

The battle would be over in at least half an hour, and the KGB men had performed their rolls well, 01 had managed to take out a communications relay by allowing 3,4,6,7 into the building. 5 was currently laying a few IED's along one of the more travelled roads by Knightmares in preparation with Isidors own orders.

A minute later 05 was done and signalled Isidor who grinned like a shark. He then selected a band of his sickles and ordered them to jump to the end of the street the IED's were Placed. Midway through their thrill ride a trio of knightmares left the base and came hurtling down the road, their weapons blazing and only causing large dents for the most part. As the Sickle squadron returned fire the started to move further away from the IED's. the trio gave chase and when the final one went over the IED's only then did 05, who had moved into a nearby ally way, press the button on his det cord controller.

The IED's went off with the force of several munitions crates caught in a wildfire, utterly disintegrating the legs, body and everything of the rear two while the one in the lead only got light cosmetic damage.

As it drove off 05 headed off to join the others at the comm. Centre, his mission complete he would wait with the others for his next objective.

Isidor was currently smiling at his win. 'Looks like they're not so tough after all.'

"That's pretty clever." came a meek voice from behind him. Isidor jump a little in his seat and turned around to find a youthful face framed in silver looking at his screen. Sashi Romanov stood in a straight military like posture though the knee length jacket didn't make her seem like it.

Isidor blushed a little "th… thanks, so what are you doing. Standing behind my chair all silent and kinda creepily."

She offered up a warm smile and inquiry "just watching. Is this how your people command all of your battles?"

He nodded before turning back around to handle the battle as well as converse.

"You see, the modern network relies on Satellite in high and low orbit with sophisticated equipment, of course the technology is EECM. The old network relied only on low orbiting satellites and high altitude recon craft." He explained as the battalion moved forward towards the enemy fortress. Moskvin had his V4's already bombarding its outer defences and his little sister was currently repulsing an attack on the river district. She commed him from the other command room.

"How am I doing big bro?"

"You're doing great, just watch out for those Knightmares, there a pain."

"will do Isi! Oh and also how long their defeated?"

He looked at the enemy's base, its walls were crumbling and defenders almost dead. They had encountered very few knightmares, and only three were left, one desperately leading the attack on the counter attack on the river while the other two were back to back in the fort.

One was highly decorated while the other not so much.

'well this is going to be short. Let's find out a bit about the world from Ivan. Speaking of which where is he?'

"hey Sashi?"

"mmmm"

"Where is your father?"

Suddenly onscreen a warning flashed up, a small band of resistance fighters were entering the fray with a knightmare, Glasco, at the lead painted in the same red as the Soviet flag.

"I believe that's him." She pointed at the red Glasco, its gun chattering away at the enemy knightmares and drawing their attention.

The highly decorated one dodged to the side while the others armour finally cracked and the cockpit block ejected.

Ivan leaped at the highly decorated one and Isidor could only wonder what made the burly Russian do such a thing.

….Novgorod…. what used to be a brittanian military base…..

Ivan pushed forward on the levers, driving his Glasco forward into melee range with the highly decorated one. His hated foe, the one responsible for the death of his garrison in the mountains two and a half years ago.

The highly decorated Glasco swivelled around to meet him and brought out its combat boutan. Ivan grinned and readied his as well. As the two forces traded shots the knightmares were quickly engaged in a melee that was astounding. Blows, counter hits and blocks were traded for over a minute, neither Frame willing to give up.

Ivan thrust the fist forward and caught the other off guard and then suplamented with another quick punch to the body and using one of his legs to snap off the land spinners of the other as well as break the foot to prevent walking.

The crippled knightmare tried to run before falling on its face, a loud thud sounded from its body with still living pilot. The battle coincidently ended a second after with the surrender of the last few infantry squads and tank. The men dropping their guns and tankers waving a white flag made of someone's shirt out of the cupola.

Ivan used his knightmare to get a grip on the cockpit as to prevent its ejection system and started to pull the metal apart to see the pilot underneath all the while muttering over the com.

"Finally have you now Lord Dale!" and with a quick pull the metal tor and bent like cheap plastic. And within was a young man no less than 23, dessed in clothes befit for a upper class Britannian, blue eyes and red hair which was combed to be going to the back of his head.

"Ander? Where is your father? And why are you here?" questioned Ivan in a considerably less angery tone to before.

Ander chuckled before his response "oh Lenderal went back to Magadan the arsehole. And he told me to stay out here the bloody prick, just cause I am his bastard child. Oh and who are these new friends of yours? I like the uniform"

Back at base the three commanders watched with interest at the new revalation. Man this was getting odd.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue of Slav one

…

Replies:

MWkillkenny84: hehehe... me two. and also i think i might be introducing a character a little to early but meh. after this chapter you will be crying out with joy.

Hkblarg Et caetera: of course of course. but not just yet, this is like the RA campain, you unlock units as you go.

RoyalTwinFangs: oh they will indeed. in fact if anyone wants to see a RA2 unit return just ask.

Marshal Belinsky: there will be some tech combination, though not much as alot of Soviet tech is a mixture of low tech power petrol deaslie and thatkinda stuff,as well as high end like Tesla Cores. the Brittanians will not be able to detect the low end (as it is to ''primitive'' for their scanners to detect while high end will cause a WTF reaction. and the Soviets will wish to keep this advantage. and thus power tech mixing will be kept to a minimum. but as for weapons... well more powerful Mag Sats are going to be welcome :)

Chapter four:

Tokyo recon/ trouble in the Pacific/ the Rising Sun encounters the Snake tailed Lion/ the capture of Slav one, part 1/ Blue Moon:

Sheska Varkovoc was currently preforming recon along with several other Soviet troops in disguise (aka some clothes that looked a little Japanese but sort of out of place in the Brittanian ruled society, especially the one dressed like a rising Sun engineer) in the ghetto parts of Tokyo, it was quite appalling. There were children working on the streets who should be in school, a dozen beggers and what looked like westerners touring around taking pictures of all of this suffering.

It was pathetic, she grinned grimly while turning a street corner with the rest of her team. They were currently trying to find a way up to the Brittanian controlled section of Tokyo.

'If the Rising sun could see this. They would flip.' She thought with a laugh as they passed at least the 50th beggar.

In their brief but extensive travels around old Tokyo town rumours of resistance cells had popped up every now and then and she felt intrigued by some of them. Possible allies in any sort of campaign to take Japan for the union. And just earlier she had herd some police talking about some bombings on a military outpost close to the western coast.

'It seemed the good admiral will be receiving attention.'

Reaching the end of the street they turned the final corner to find the one of the massive sides of the tiered city. And a relatively unguarded enterance. With a wicked grin Seska pulled her silenced sidearm from its holster and started to walk towards to two guards slacking off with the rest of her men following close behind.

Infiltration: in progress.

….location: several nautical miles off the Australian coast, NSW…..

Dreadnought captain Boris sighed as he drank from his steaming mug of coco. It had been a cold few days being in the Antarctic but they had managed to get quite far. Unfortunately they would need to stop in Sydney bay, and not just because the Premier ordered them two but because a lot of their ships were nearly running on fumes.

They were nearly in communications range with the Australian Navel Defence force (ANDF) and he was prepared for negotiations. Several minutes had passed and comm's range was finally announced.

He sent a signal. "To the Australian Navel Defence Force, this is Captain Boris of the Dreadnought craft 'Deaths Frozen Chill' of the Union of the Soviet Socialist Republics. We come in peace and wish to open up negotiations and barter for fuel. We await your reply." With that he cut the connection and waited. For six whole minutes not a word was said and everyone awaited a response, and finally one came.

"This is the Allied Nations coastguard commander; we will gladly hear ya in port. We are sending out two Sonic Dolphins along with aircraft carrier escort to guide ya back to port safely." The port authority said over the comm.

Boris took a breath of relief.

"Thank you, but the aircraft carrier escort is unnecessary. As we come in peace believe it or not."

The port Authority laughed "oh no the escort is necessary as the situation here is rather…. I don't know it's gone fuckin bizzaro. Honestly we have no idea what happened."

Boris raised an eyebrow unseen towards the port authority's response.

"What do you mean bizzaro? Could it be what has similarly happened to us?"

"well for some reason we have, according to the local branch of future tech science division we have here in the city, somehow transferred timelines into an alternate reality, or some other shit. And we have meshed with another Australia, the one from this reality. And so for the past twenty four hours both our military's have been taking pot shots at each other and the other side will possibly try you lot out for size.

And to be honest it's very good to see some familiar faces even if their Reds. So consider yourselves welcome mates. When you get off there will be a convoy waiting for you and ya ship captains.

Oh and what happened to you guys if ya don't mind me ask'in?"

"Well" Boris began "we were preforming mauvers out off the coast of Russia. When for some reason an almost Chrono Sphere like effect came over us and well… we found ourselves in the Antarctic. So freezing our arses off we decided to and were able to contact the motherland for instructions.

And so we were ordered to come here under a flag of truce and ask for gas to get home." Boris finished off the tale with a sip of coco.

"Bloody hell that sounds like an odd day. Well I shall see you lot in port sometime soon. Bye mates."

Boris chuckled at the Australians anatics "yeah see you in port. Oh have you lot managed to weaponize Koala's yet?" he added jokingly.

"Hahaha, not quite yet." PA replied quickly before shutting off the comm.

The bridge was silent before someone spoke up. "Well that went better than expected, so Captain what's the plan?"

Boris thought this over; he was in a really odd situation. An alternate reality, different nations and a seemingly random civil war in Australia.

"We shall stay until we are needed back in the motherland. Besides if we are indeed in an alternate universe we might need some help against all of these new factions."

About half an hour later a pair of dolphins and aircraft carriers met up with the drained Soviet ships and escorted them into port. Thus another lot of problems occurring on the only neutral continent on the planet.

…/Location: Floating Fortress of the Empire of the Rising Sun, middle of the Pacific ocean\...

Commander Shinzo watched from the Bridge of his MCV at the Imperial Warriors preforming drills in the spacious Marshalling grounds. Drones flew overhead constantly scanning the ship for any sign of malfunction or problem while Jet-Tengu flew in formations that took a lot of dedication and training to master.

Shinzo scratched his rough white beard while reading through the latest reports. Which were all basically nothing. No sighting of Allied ships nor even Soviet submersible, hell not even simple Baka commercial fishermen.

He got up and walked towards the elevators and waited till one came along, the occupants apologising for keeping him waiting to which he said it was alright, he then took it down to the vehicle dock to requisition a craft, most likely a Sea wing or Tengu.

As he reached the dock several Technicians came forth to take his request.

"My lord Shinzo sensei, what is your request?"

Shinzo gazed around the bay for something suitable, spotting a Seawing being prepared he motioned to it.

"Ah good choice Sensei, please wait a moment." The Techs then rushed off to go about rapidly preparing it for immediate departure while he waited off to the side getting into a pilots uniform.

When it was ready he was introduced to his co-pilot for his small trip.

"Shinzo Sensei, my name is Takasi Hano, I am honoured to be your co-pilot for today."

The co-pilot was a seasoned mid aged man around thirty. Many scars's adorned his face along with a light hair of brown. His pilot uniform was clean but rough looking which showed that it had been through a lot like the one who wore it.

Shinzo nodded in approval.

"Come then let us dive."

The two manned the Sea Wing and quickly departed from the extremely massive floating fortress and propelled forth away from base. Shinzo smiled at being back in the cockpit of one of the mighty war machines of the empire. They had been cruising happily for the past fifteen minutes when suddenly the sensors bleeped an alarm.

Takasi looked at the monitor's readouts "commander, several large navel craft detected three nautical miles away to the east."

Shinzo looked at the readout this time and smiled.

"a good commander never goes in outmatched. But we have the element of surprise on our side. Takasi I will leave the decision to attack with you. Steer us east of you think we can take on five ships of greater size or back south west if we are to return and let our foe pass."

Takasi quirked an eyebrow at his commander. Bushido taught that one was to always face the enemy no matter the situation, but this was a clear test, to see if his smarts measured as much as his discipline.

He then flipped a channel open back to the fortress "encountered enemy forces, request backup."

Flipping it off he then steered to the east and prepared the anti-air missiles as well as the surface attack ones. Shinzo nodded in approval.

"Good choice, remember some commanders may be so strict to the ways of Bushido that you may only pick one of the two dishonourable or honourable, however sometimes the third option is the best option, even if there is not one present." The greying commander then offered up a grin.

"Now let us destroy the foe together! And with much merriment."

Several minutes passed and the Sea wing was nearing the battle group with an additional seven sea-wings close behind.

"when we near we shall rise from the middle of their formation and destroy the bridge towers, from there we will focus on weapon emplacements." Commanded Shinzo explained as he prepared the anti-surface missiles.

Takasi prepared to go airborne as the centre of the fleet drew near. Shinzo counted down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TRANSFORM!"

Takasi hit the switch and the Sea-Wing blasted from the water, using advanced turbo-fans to keep ascending as the body rotated to have the missile compartment face downwards towards the ambushed foe.

Now they were soaring abouve the enemy and raining down munitions onto the largest ships command bridge, as expected they were quite shocked as they had been expecting an attack from the outside of their formation, not from within.

Shinzo pulled the trigger multiple times releasing a score of missiles which impacted with the distinctive blue explosions of the Empires rocketry. Multiple spots on the Britannian Destroyer were immediately blasted into chunks as the crew desperately tried to target the fly submersible.

Takasi pulled into a quick ascent as enemy return fire flooded the skies, projectiles zipped across his view point as he lined up for another approach on one of the smaller vessels.

Shinzo fired several more missiles at what looked like a gunboat. It's barely armoured hull being torn in two at such destructive force of the blue missiles sudden impact, when the Sea wing came for another pass.

The amount of flack and anti-air drastically increased as Britannian anti-air batteries were able to redirect their muzzles to the inside of their formation. Takasi expertly piloted the sea-wing in evasive mauvers while keep it steady enough for Shinzo to aim and target efficiently, who continued to rain death upon the foe.

Takasi frowned

"Shinzo Sensei! The anti-air is too much, we need to dive!"

Shinzo then quickly set off another barrage before replying "then do so!"

With a quick flick of a switch the Sea wing was submerged as quickly appeared. The rookie captains of the Brittanian vessels thought they had successfully destroyed the mysterious fighter before turning their attention to the wounded ships and the currently sinking wreck.

Meanwhile underneath the ships Shinzo and Takasi were enjoying the success of their ambush.

"Sensei that was quite some shooting, hell most of the rookies can't even aim that well when we go evasive."

The venerated commander laughed heartily "you're not so bad yourself, though I must say that has got to be the most masterful evasive mauvers I have seen."

They both laughed joyfully for the next few minutes until a signal came through from the reinforcement Sea-Wings.

"Commander, backup has arrived and waiting for orders."

Shinzo opened a comm line.

"Destroy the ships above us, leave no one alive. I shall join you in a minute."

With that he flicked off the line and relaxed even further into his seat.

And then out of nowhere Shinzo asked "how would you like to be a commander in training?"

Takasi froze up and turned around the seat to look with shocked eyes at Shinzo.

"Pardon sensei? I am not too sure I heard you right. Or if I did then why me? A lowly pilot of a Sea-Wing."

Commander Shinzo sighed.

"it is a long story but I will tell it to you in short. We have been losing more commanders than anticipated in combat operations in… *shivers* Siberia." Takasi nodded, Siberia was according to most of the few survivors who made it, a one way trip for 80% of all who went.

The Commander continued "and thus we are looking for more people who we think would be good commanders and are testing them. But the top three commanders of the Empire, which includes myself as well as Commanders Kenji and Naomi are to choose a… student would be the proper term for it, to train for a command position. And we are allowed to choose whomever we want. And I choose you if you are willing."

Takasi was speechless. A once in a lifetime offer to join the ranks of the high commanders, or at least somewhere close to them. But one question remained

"Why me?"

"Why? Why you ask. Because you obey the code of Bushido as well as I do, while also being creative, quick thinking and able to make decisions in an instant. If you had no one above you in terms of rank just then you could have avoided a lot more of that flak instead of turning to me to confirm the order. And being smart enough to call for reinforcements as most others don't usually sound the alarm for backup until it's too late. While you did the smart thing and called for help prior to action.

These are some of the reasons I chose you. You are the first I have seen from many that show these traits. So I ask you" he said and extended his hand "will you serve the Empire from a Command placement, or die on the front as one of many."

Takasi didn't even need to think about his answer and immediately grabbed Shinzo's hand in a handshake that would change his life forever.

"Shinzo Sensei. I humbly accept."

Several days later…Location: Russia, some forgotten mountain range where the Russian Knightmare lab is located…..

Three oversized Helicopters soared through the icy wind of the mountain range, deep valley's beneath them stretched into darkness as if there were no end. The valley split off in three ways and each helicopter separated and went down a different path, each towards a large open plateau along their path. Dropping their cargo the helicopters flew off back along the path they came from and a group of several dozen Twinblades replaced them in hovering above the MCV's as they unpacked.

"New constructions optioned. Incoming transmission…"

The face of the Premier appeared on their view screens.

"Commanders, you have your objectives and unit list for this operation. I hope that after this we will have several new additions to our forces, due to the terrain of your location we will have to fly troops in on Heli-transports which will take some time, so we suggest you order in bulk.

Dasvidayna Comrades."

With that the Premier cut the connection and the tactical screen came up.

Isidor Makari sat in the command seat of the middle MCV, with Moskvin off to his right and sister Katyusha off to his left. Each had a cash sum of 30,000 each.

To begin he constructed three power plants and a barracks, Katyusha built only one barracks and two power plants while Moskvin 2 barracks and four power plants.

The Adjutant then briefed them.

….

"Your mission is to take control of the research complex and wipe out Brittanian forces in the local area."

The camera then zooms in on two locations at the sight of each of their bases.

"Build Drill Mines on these points to allow collectors to harvest resources. These cost 3000 roubles each. Build them sparingly."

…..

Isidor quickly built a mine on one of his plots while training sixteen conscripts and a bear.

Moskvin did the same except trained eighteen flak troopers and an engineer while Katyusha trained six bears and four engineer and built both of her Mines.

After Half an hour and the completion of many other structures they sent out their scouting force, consisting of their starting troops as well as a few Sickles.

"Ah, is nice place for jumping yes?" commented one of the sickle gunners as he stared at the towering cliffs. One of the Conscripts hanging off the sides rails huffed.

"Don't you dare hop up there! Will be scary experience from outside the cabin."

"At least I am sane… huh? What was that?" he mentioned pointing off into the distance.

Isidor and the other two immediately upon hearing this moved their small band of forces off the path to behind some convenient pieces of towering rocky cover as would be in early levels of a game or something.

A few Brittanian Glasco Knightmares came rolling past, slowly only going a dozen or so KM an hour their occupants not paying attention to the surroundings. Moskvin quickly garrisoned his flak troopers in the convenient rocky cover as the other two commanders didn't train any.

As they were nearing the rocky outcrops the flack troopers took aim and cocked their flak tubes. Still the Knightmares drove onward until they were in-between the two hidden forces before the trap was sprung.

In an instant the lead knightmare was covered in Flak, explosions ripping the cockpit block apart and the reactor hit critical in the initial three seconds causing a massive explosion. The two knightmares behind it immediately stopped and unleashed machinegun fire at the rocky outcrops, sending three flak troopers to the realm after life.

Acting quickly the commanders ordered their Sickles to jump over the grey weathered rock, immediately after the five sickles started to lay into the enemy, the Knightmares thin armour not doing much to protect them from the hailstorm of bullets, what was once a fully capable pair of knightmares was reduced to a wreckage of metal, sakuradite and flesh.

Unfortunately the Conscripts from before were still holding onto the sickles and had thus experienced the jump first hand.

"That was terrible experience. Never want that to happen again. Never! *inhaling and exhaling loudly*" ``

"You should jump more." Replied the sickle driver with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey! You guys get your heads in! We still have a mission to complete!" shouted Katyusha over the comm.

"Sorry commander." They all replied in unison while Moskvin and Isidor silently laughed.

The three commanders and their forces then split up and started to navigate their way around the mountainside. Occasionally hiding from knightmare patrols (or in moskvins case blowing them up.) and knocking off outposts.

Few hours later.

Isidor quietly monitored his base as the last of his defences were set up, two tesla coils and several flak turrets. Out of his war factory's were coming dozens of Hammer tanks, the double output of both factories allowed him to produce units for combat and those to upgrade his tanks. Out of his Barracks came dozens of flak troopers, the burly convicts carefully guarded by a political officer and his six conscripts who had their fingers to the triggers out of suspicion.

He wondered how his sister was doing, was she coping or was she in need of help. With a worried meep he started to move his view over to his sisters base to the left of him to find, a perfectly running base which was a bit more organized than his despite the lack of space and twice as well defended.

As the over paranoid/ protective brother moved back to his base Moskvin commed him, the cherry experimental weapons commander smiling greatly.

"Found it."

"Where? "

"north east of our current location, heavily fortified with emplacements, two squadrons of squire tanks, a Sutherland and Glasco squad. As well as patrolling infantry armed with submachineguns."

Moskvin sent him the recon photo's, he was right. Quite a lot of troops but no permanent structures, which left him to wonder where their base in the mountains was. He looked back to Moskvin and gave thanks before cutting the connection and his sister.

"what is it Isi? I;m kinda busy here." Katyusha mumbled in an annoyed tone.

Isidor just sighed and sent the recon photo's. Katyusha raised an eyebrow at what she saw and quickly looked back at his little corner of her screen.

"Where is the main base? I wouldn't risk an attack till we know where it is big bro."

The Elder sibling just nodded thoughtfully.

"Well we shall begin the attack in half an hour; make sure you're ready by then." He ordered.

She smirked and in a superior tone "what you're still not ready? And I thought you two were one of the top four. The greatest commanders of the Union."

A confused look graced her screen.

"what do you mean by that? It takes a while to build an army."

With a small mocking laugh and smirk she replied "While you guys were focused on scouting with the rather meagre scouting parties I was focused on securing the paths close to us as well as building up my army. Take a look at my marshalling grounds out front and tell me how jealous you are."

He started to move his view to the front of her base.

'I bet it's not that large or if it is mostly compromised of infantr….' His eyes widened at the force, forty Hammers accompanied by ten sickles and thirty flack troopers, the Hammers had secondary cannons equipped except for six who had V4's.

Compared to his fifteen tanks, eight sickles and mixed conscript/ flack trooper infantry battalion it was very good. Hell ok it totally would trash his army. Looking back to his little sister he saw a smug smile.

"ok you have done splendidly, I admit"

"YAY! Your approval is all I seek big bro!" she screemed excitedly while waving her arms about, one of the MCV officers in the background cringed and blocked his ears in pain.

"ummm…. Yes Katyusha, you do that." He mumbled before switching off the connection.

'Should find her a boyfriend. Preferable a good honest guy, someone who I can have knocked off too if he breaks her heart.'

He once again went off to preparing his divisions and small air force of about six MiG's, refuling, arming and issuing out orders and rally points to prepare for the worst. Just then a large Heli-Transport came flying over his base.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Announced the Adjutant.

Out of the back ramp walked two people, a big burly Russian man with moderate muscles and a thick luscious beard of honey brown. All three commanders quickly recognized the man.

"IVAN!" they all shouted in hysteric shock.

The honey furred man laughed over his headset.

"Indeed it is, I am, from now till when I see fit to leave, a commando of the USSR, speaking of which check out my equipment."

Isidor quickly selected the man and his description popped up.

((Ivan Romanov: Commando

Former Russian Republic commander, his skills and tactics as well as experience against the Brittanian Empire have perfected him into becoming a soldier of great skill. He is equipped with a machinegun, backup 8mm submachine gun as well as an Iron Curtain derived Protective Shield system (the only one in existence) which has been made safe and miniaturized thanks to study of the time belt.))

As Isidor and the others finished looking at Ivans specs the other person off the ramp introduced themselves with a meek and gentle voice.

"Hi Isidor."

Said commander instantly knew who it was.

"Sashi? What are you doing here?"

It took several seconds for her to reply. "work."

"is that it?"

"… basically."

Sighing Isidor moved his cursor over the young silver haired girl and checked her description.

((Sashi Romanov: Special operations Commando

Sashi Romanov's experience in the Russian Underground Resistance Intel group CUC (Clean Up Crew, as in clean your intelligence files of their content and systems of data.) and minor combat experience have put her at the top of her field and one of the best in the USSR. She is equipped with a Kiparoski 4 SMG (8mm) and a long charge reinforced laptop filled with the latest and most up-to-date combat hacking programs. ))

'Ok, she's well equipped and is a little more than she seems, maybe even more than this. Might want to keep an eye on her even if my suspicions turn out to be false.'

Just as they assumed all the surprises were over something else came out of the bay, it stood taller than a tank and was human in shape, painted Soviet Red it held what looked like an oversized flak canon. Isidor realized, along with his co-commanders, that this was the same knightmare from Novgorod that Ivan piloted, except this had the cape from the opposing knightmare, Anders. As its modified feet reached the snow laden ground the heli-transport took off back down the valley and a lightly Russian accented voice washed over the comm.

"Ah it's good to be out in the field! Oh Knightmare Pilot lord, or should I say former lord Ander Dale at your service! And might I say this is a very comfortable uniform. For once it doesn't feel like my giblits are in a vice!"

By now Isidor would not be surprised if the Emperor of the Rising Sun, President Ackerman and the Premier himself appeared on flying attack bears and managed to complete this mission on their own, Not one bit.

…Location: Luna, Unknown structure, prime laboratory…..

In a darkened lab a small group of beings gathered around a single point, this point glowed a slight red/pink tinge, or at least the glow did seem so when reflecting through the special amniotic liquid mixture. Within this mixture sat a brain, with various instruments and plugs attached to it.

The beings around it were dressed in heavy gear, full face masks, heavy coats, thick pants and boots as well as some sort of strange metal bands with what looked like a camera or emitter on the forehead as well as an oversized pack which blinked with lights, readouts and other things.

The brain jar had a camera, speaker and various other tools scattered around it, all of them hooked to it in some form. And a vid screen lay flat on the table, on the screen was the Soviet Invasion of Cuba, the Hammer tanks landing ashore in droves and quickly overrunning the inferior Britannian Squire tanks and Valcon APC's. the speaker crackled to life and emitted a soft, eerier voice, one that held power, one that made others wish to serve.

"It seems we have found the cause of the temporal change. We can now proceed with the plan far earlier than anticipated."

One of the masked men stepped forward a little, signifying his wish to speak.

"but Master, won't they affect our plans?"

The speaker chuckled and the brain in the jar slightly bobbed up and down.

"no, they only help us further our goal, remember I have given up trying to conquer the world, instead is have taken to fighting them. The Premier will undoubtable recognize me as well as any staff he bought along."

This time a different being stepped forward. A woman by shape of the body.

"but master, what happens if they don't believe us?"

The brain stopped moving in its tank and speaker remained silent. The beings glanced at one another in worry and fear before a presence came over them, smoothing their consciousness's of their worries.

"fear not my minions, for we shall show them the true threat of the world, even if it shall take time. Now prepare a scouting force."

As one the beings bowed and shouted.

"YES MASTER YURI!"

….. END CHAPTER/ Construction complete: building chapter five….

Authors notes complete!

Hehehehe….HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA! bet you all did not see that coming. Still I know there will be some confusion but trust me this is all planned. For I intend for you all to be confused, most of it shall be explained next chapter. But do not think from now on surprises will not show up in quick succession, they will be constantly watching you, waiting to surprise and shock you.

Plus also Unit idea's: as with the RA2 there will be units from specific country's and such so I need units for the following countires:

North Korea

Poland

And northern China.

Please review and tell me what you think. In know a lot shorter than the previous chapter, chapters shall be random lengths between 5000-to-15000


End file.
